Ghosts
by LunarBaku
Summary: Sometimes life is hard, and you end up meeting with the ghosts from your past, just not in the way you expected.
1. Waking Up

**First minific. I can't name chapters worth a damn.**

 **EDIT: With some suggestions from Iced-Blood, I've changed somethings. Thank you for your help.**

* * *

 _Nii-sama...I'm cold._

 _I'm so, so cold. Why am I cold, Nii-sama?_

 _Why is it so dark?_

 _Am I sleeping? Is this a dream?_

 _Nii-sama, why won't you answer me?_


	2. A Familiar Touch

_Nii-sama?_

 _I hear... a voice._

 _A woman's._

 _She's telling me it's going to be okay._

 _I can feel her soft hands on my face._

 _Her voice is motherly._

 _I can see her face, now. She looks a lot like you, but our eyes are the same._

 _She's so pretty._

 _She's hugging me, Nii-sama. She's telling me how much she missed me._

 _I don't understand._

 _Who is she?_

 _Why does she know me?_

 _Why do I feel like I should know her?_


	3. I Know Her

_Nii-sama, she looks like the woman from those old pictures; kind, beautiful, smiling._

 _She's gathering me in her arms now._

 _She's singing to me; a song that only you have sang to me before, after bad dreams on stormy nights._

 _Is she my mommy?_

 _She's making the cold go away, and repelling the darkness with her glowing hair._

 _Her voice is so pretty, Nii-sama. I like it._

 _But why is she holding me?_


	4. Another Visitor

_Nii-sama, someone else is here._

 _He's shorter than Mommy, but has your eyes. Bright blue, but sad, like yours sometimes._

 _His hair is dark like mine, but tame. Mommy has wild hair._

 _Is this man my papa?_

 _He, too, looks like the man from to the pictures, the man who held the woman's waist and smiled._

 _But he looks so tired._

 _No..._

 _He looks drunk._


	5. That Night

_He is, isn't he?_

 _Drunk, worn down, sad and tired._

 _Just like that night, when he died._

 _When he drank himself silly and crashed into that tree._

 _I remember that night. I was in the car with him._

 _I was scared and cold that night, too._

 _He looks so guilty._

 _Why is Papa here? Why is Mommy here?_

 _Nii-sama, what's going on?_


	6. Realization and Panic

_Am I dead?_

 _But you just tucked me in?_

 _You kissed my forehead, tucked me in, and read me a story about a dragon._

 _Nii-sama, I'm scared._

 _Why am I dead?_

 _Did I do something bad?_

 _Did I make you angry?_

 _Please tell me this is a dream._

 _Please wake me up and hold me._

 _Sing to me._

 _Rock me in your arms and spin me a tale before laying me down on your bed, kissing me goodnight, like always._

 _Please._


	7. Why

_Nii-sama, why are they here with me?_

 _Why are they smiling at me? Singing to me?_

 _Why is Papa wiping my face? When did I start to cry._

 _Why is Mommy rocking me?_

 _Do I deserve to have their love? Their attention? Their warmth and their voices?_

 _Why are they so nice?_

 _Didn't I kill them?_

 _Mommy died having me, Papa killed himself because I took Mommy away from him._

 _You always said Papa's death was an accident, that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That was a lie, Nii-sama._

 _He got drunk with me in the car._

 _He crashed because he wanted us to die and you to live._


	8. Help Me

_I'm so, so sorry._

 _Please don't leave me here._

 _Wake me up._

 _Tell me this is just a bad dream._

 _Let me crawl into your bed, like back then, and let me cuddle close. Stoke my hair until I'm better._

 _Tell me how you're going to beat Yugi._

 _Please let me be anywhere but here. They're putting me into Hell. I belong here, Nii-sama. They want to make me feel safe then drop me._

 _Unless..._


	9. Monster

_Nii-sama, there is a monster here._

 _A monster that is making Mommy's voice turn scary, a monster that's blurred Papa's face._

 _This monster is trying to trick me, to make me hate myself._

 _I can't see him, but I can smell him._

 _Cigars._

 _Gozaburo Kaiba, a man who can turn any room ice cold with a glance._

 _He's screaming._

 _Mommy and Papa are screaming back, squishing me tight between them, to protect me._

 _It's so, so loud Nii-sama._

 _My head hurts!_

 _My ears hurt!_

 _I want to go to sleep!_

 _I want to wake up in my bed!_

 _I want you to take me home!_


	10. An Old Friend

_It's silent._

 _Gozaburo's scent is fading away._

 _The warmth is returning, Nii-sama, with a new pretty light._

 _Mommy's light is a bright blue while Papa's light is white._

 _This new light is mint._

 _His light is driving the monster away, back to the circle of hell it belongs._

 _Noa._

 _Noa is here, Nii-sama._


	11. New Feeling

_Noa is talking to Mommy and Papa._

 _He's telling them about me._

 _How I've been a good boy since they left._

 _They're so happy._

 _Mommy is hugging me tighter. Papa wants to hold me, too._

 _He doesn't smell drunk anymore;_ _he smells like your cologne._

 _He's warm and his stubble tickles, but it's okay._

 _Mommy is hugging Noa, thanking him._

 _I don't feel like I did anything bad anymore, Nii-sama._

 _I feel...I feel..._


	12. A Goodbye?

_Love._

 _I feel loved._

 _Papa is laughing and twirling me around. Mommy is trying to get me back so she can do the same._

 _I'm so warm, Nii-sama. I'm so happy._

 _They won't stop telling me how much they love me._

 _I want to say it back, Nii-sama, so badly, but..._

 _Does it mean I have to accept the truth?_

 _That I'll never get goodnight kisses from you again?_

 _No cuddles after nightmares?_

 _No chess, no breaks for ice cream?_

 _What about Duel Monsters? Will I ever see the Blue Eyes White Dragon again?_

 _And my friends? I barely got to be with them._

 _But this warmth...this love...it's addicting._

 _Can I really go on without you?_


	13. One Last Question

_**Can you really go on without me?**_


End file.
